1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a print device and a printing method, and more particularly, to a print device with printed surface identifying function and the printing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Printing devices produce text or graphics of documents stored in electronic form on a physical print media such as paper.
However, conventional print devices are not able to distinguish whether one or both surface of a sheet of paper have already been printed when performing a printing task. If a printed surface of the paper is put into the print device and not oriented properly, the printed surface of the paper will be double-printed, resulting in a waste of resources and time.